Computing environments run software that periodically may need updates, revisions, and patches. When new software or a new version of software is installed, it must be configured to operate with the current computing environment. Most software is created for a generic computing environment and the configuration process customizes the software for a particular computing environment. Oftentimes, this customization process is performed manually and is very time consuming. The new software usually is defined by a series of tasks that instruct the components in the computing environment to behave in a particular way or perform a particular function. During the configuration process, each task must be created (usually within a location unrelated to the environment in which the new software is going to be configured), physically moved to the computing environment, and activated within the new computing environment.
Implementation of each phase of the software configuration (creation, deploying/moving to the environment, and activation) leads to many errors and is very time-consuming. Each task is manually moved from the location at which it was created to the target computing environment. An individual task may contain information from any source, including generic information from another computing environment. Sometimes, tasks access generic information or applications to perform the task's function or execute the tasks goals. Delays in progressing from stage to stage of the configuration process reduce efficiency, increase costs, and increase the risk of errors. Mistakes are difficult to find and fix.
The art would greatly benefit from a system that was capable of performing software configuration within a computing environment that has a central system that creates, tracks, and executes different stages of the software configuration process. Additionally, the art would benefit from a central system that may easily identify and remedy a mistake made during the configuration process. Such improvements would result in increased efficiency, a reduction in the amount of time required, and a decrease in the costs associated with configuring software within an environment.